The Least Expected
by Violet-twister8
Summary: Inuyasha...now he's the babe magnet. Read on Fellow doggie lovers!


Summary: This just a little thing that's been stored in my brain for awhile. I know it sucks but I'm hoping this will get my creative juices flowing because I'm working on more Inuyasha stuff. Thank for reading.  
  
Least Expected.  
By: Rhea  
  
She'd awaken when she heard the slide of the door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, and she turned her face away from the crackling fire. Finally awake enough she surveyed the room she was in.  
  
They were all there, save one. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. This was not the first time he'd gone off when they had all settled into slumber. As a matter of fact, she had lost count of how many times she'd woke to find him gone.  
  
'What could he be doing?' She wondered, carefully sitting up, hoping no one else would be disturbed. For many weeks now, she'd wondered, the desire to go and seek him out...to find out what he was up to, was growing more agitating each day.  
  
'If I go, I might make him angry,' She tried to convince herself. 'But then again,' She countered, 'He might be doing something that could upset us all.'  
  
She thought of the times that he'd run off, leaving them. When he returned, he was very secretive, half the time, tempers would flare when He finally told them what he was up to.  
  
She sighed to herself. Her mind made up. 'I can't just sit here, if there is something wrong...I couldn't bear the guilt of knowing that he was up to trouble and not telling my friends,' she told herself, 'I'll just sneak a peek...if everything is okay, I'll come back. Simple as that.'  
  
After making sure the fire would not die down, she quietly crept outside of the small house, and hurried to find the one she was looking for.  
  
She must have been in the forest for about an hour. Sleep was calling again and just as she was about to give in and go back, she found him.  
  
High above her in a tree, He sat on a thick limb. His arms crossed and his head down. Was he sleeping? No. She could tell he wasn't. 'Well, at least he's not up to something or sneaking around to see Kikyou again,' She told her self, 'but I wonder why he chooses to stay out here and not in side with us?'  
  
Relieved that he was okay, and wanting to sleep, She turned to go.  
  
But Inuyasha landed in front of her instantly; eyes narrowed and ears back. She was so startled; a smell gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"What're ya doin' out here?" He barked, his golden eyes studying her intensely, "Why'd ya follow me?"  
  
Trying not to seem intimidated or embarrassed, she struggled to compose herself. "You woke me," she mumbled, "I was worried you were...upset or something so I ~" "BULL SHIT!" Inuyasha growled, "You thought I was trying to find Kikyou didn't you?"  
  
She cast her stare to the earth; she could feel his eyes burning into her. "I...yes," She confessed finally, "I did. But that was only one reason why I followed you...I really did think you were upset."  
  
Braving those heated eyes, she turned to look at him again...relieved they had softened a bit. "I'm fine," He mumbled, "So you can stop sneakin' around...you might wanna get some sleep now."  
  
Nodding she set off again, She felt her face flush in embarrassment, "Good going," She scolded, "Now he thinks I'm spying on him."  
  
"Hey!" She stopped again, slightly annoyed. Inuyasha jogged to her side and stared at her again. His eyes held a questioning stare.  
  
"Sine when do you care about what I do?" He asked crossing his arms in his usual manner, "C'mon Sango, there's something you aint tellin' me."  
  
Sango sighed and looked away from the Hanyou again. "What do you mean?" she asked continuing down the path she'd come, "I just came to see if you were okay."  
  
Inuyasha kept up with her, unmoved and unbelieving. "Yeah?" He taunted, "Since when do you get in my business? Is Kagome puttin' you up to this?"  
  
"NO!" She snapped stopping dead in her tracks. Inuyasha's eye were wide, surprised at her sudden out burst. Sango felt her face flush again and she turned completely away from him. "I just needed to see you," She mumbled, a tight knot forming in her stomach, "I can care about you too."  
  
Everything stopped. No wind and no crickets...nothing.  
  
"Wha-Sango what do you mean by that...I know you care about me! I didn't mean to say that you were doing what Kagome wanted you to and I know you're a friend!" Inuyasha explained, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to turn and face him.  
  
Sango sighed and leaned into Inuyasha, then quite unlike her, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Uh...are you okay?" Inuyasha asked his arms laying stiffly at his sides.  
  
Sango loosened her grip and brought her hands to his neck. "Do you remember that night...when we all had to much to drink?"  
  
Inuyasha sneered. "Yeah...It was something I hoped I could forget about."  
  
Sango pulled Inuyasha's face close to hers, "Really? Because you see...I wasn't really all that drunk...I knew exactly what I wanted to do."  
  
Before he could even react, Her lips pressed against his firmly. Again, all time stopped for what felt like a moment until Inuyasha who gently pushed Sango away, broke the embrace.  
  
"Sango..." He whispered, His eyes both saddened and surprised, "Sango, You know I only see you as a friend...and you know my...my situation."  
  
With those words, Sango's eyes also adopted a melancholy expression. "I see, well then you have my apologies Inuyasha."  
  
Sango hurried away from him. Leaving the bewildered Hanyou alone in the darkness.  
  
The next day they'd barely spoken or looked at each other as the group prepared to head off once more on their journey. "What up you two?" Shippou inquired hopping into Kagome's bicycle basket, "Don't tell me you two are fighting!"  
  
Inuyasha made a fist and a gesture that quickly silenced the kitsune. Sango only sighed and went about her duties. "I'm going to the river to get some water," She said, "I'll be back shortly."  
  
As she knelt to fill the bamboo canister, the image in the water she saw made her wish to she could swim away and never see him again.  
  
He knelt beside her, keeping his eyes pinned to the dark waters. "You and me gonna have weirdness between us now?" He asked, working his fingers and hands together.  
  
Sango lifted the bamboo canister from the river and capped it. "No...will you accept that I can't change the way I feel?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky for a moment then locked eyes with his friend. "Yeah...as along as you can do the same for me."  
  
Sango rose to her feet as did Inuyasha and they started back to their group.  
  
They walked for a few moments in silence...until Sango's soft chuckle caught in Inuyasha's ears. "What?" He asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
Sango was now giggling as she giddily replied, "You have to be flattered! Three women! All with the same feelings for you! And Miroku thinks he's a play boy!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "Well, if it makes him look bad...consider me extremely flattered."  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Like I said it sucked. No flames. Only constructive criticism please. And keep in mind that the characters here don't not belong to me but to Rumiko Takashi. 


End file.
